Someone left Lingering
by 13th Day of Luck
Summary: Hm... I suck as summeries. A HarryLuna fanfic, but due to what my friend wants me to do  it is CANON. This is my second fanfic ever written [frist to be posted in awhile] so keep those flamingjoes back XD


The wind was singing its sweet tune in the summer night, accompanying the soft splash of waves hitting the shore. A brilliant display of red, gold, orange, purple and blue was shown in the sky. The air smelled distinctly of salt, which lingered on in people's mouths every time they tasted the salty sea air. The area was a secluded, hidden spot past the Forbidden Forest, but which showed the most spectacular of sights and held the most calming of atmospheres. Sand was silently and gently being swept into the air, then landing back on the ground as fast as it had gone up. An old log was being cushioned by the sand, beckoning those who came here to sit on it. Supposedly the night was to be a cold one, but the two lone figures that were on the log were kept warm by each other. Each wrapped an arm around another, failing to understand why. Why they couldn't be together. Why they couldn't love each other. Why they had to do this.

Luna's tears softly hit her lap as she failed to understand. She loved Harry so much- ever since they had met on the Hogwarts Express. She had given everything to him- and in return, he couldn't give back that love. She was the one that understood him the best- she could comfort him in a way no one else could. So why did Ginny have to take him? Had she been too late to tell Harry how she had been feeling about him?

Harry seemed to have read Luna's mind.

"I wish I hadn't, but it's too late now."

_I wish I hadn't, and I truly want to be with you._

Tomorrow was Harry's wedding day- the day he became betrothed to Ginny Weasley. A wizarding engagement (or marriage, for that matter) can never be broken once the two people have taken the vow. Though he had realized it too late, Ginny wasn't the one that he truly loved. Harry can't deny that he liked her- he thought she was the perfect girl- witty, athletic, gorgeous, and sympathetic.

Luna's voice was no more than a hurt whisper.

"…Why? You mean everything to me, Harry… I love you, and I know you love me back. Why can't we be together?"

Even though Luna knew the answer to this, the confusion and regret kept reiterating this question in her mind, over and over again.

Harry couldn't find any words to say. He too was hurt with regret. They knew they would still be friends after this, but it wouldn't be the same. Luna would never be the odd, eccentric girl that he had come to love. She would never be the one to believe in crazy creatures, to be left out. Because Luna would always be the one he couldn't love.

He bent over and sealed his lips with her. Harry knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but it didn't matter. Luna's tears were still running down her cheeks, but this time more slowly. This was there final goodbye- the reminder that they couldn't be together. The kiss was both sweet- and bitter at the same time. The sweetness represented everything Luna felt about Harry- all the love that was pouring out onto him. The bitterness showed the resent that Harry bore about the marriage.

They slowly came apart, savouring the feeling the kiss had given them. They still held on to each other's hand as if it were their last.

"Can't you call it off?"

"I wish I could."

_I would if I could._

"Is that a no?"

"…Yes."

_Unfortunately. _

There was no point in asking that question over and over again, but it was as if that question was reiterated enough then the answer would change. But the answer always remained a firm no.

"Ginny loves me. She would be crushed if I were to somehow call of the wedding, let alone know that we love each other."

_I know Ginny loves me. If I were to crush that love, how would I be able to forgive myself?_

"Like how I'm feeling right now?"

The words cut through Harry's heart as if Luna's pain was his. He could feel it- she was left knowing that she couldn't love another person like she had loved Harry, if he couldn't love her back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

_If I knew earlier, I would have married you already._

This made Luna ponder for a second. She always knew Ginny had the hots for Harry- but they were best friends. In fact, Ginny was the first friend Luna ever had, and to fight over a boy with her? Back then she felt that their friendship was too strong and delicate to be broken over a boy, but now that Luna's love grew so strong… she wasn't sure which was more important to her. She always kept silent about her feelings for Harry- she didn't want to ruin her first friendship. Ginny believed this- she sent Luna up with Harry to find the diadem of Ravenclaw, knowing that she wouldn't take Harry away, unlike Cho Chang.

"I couldn't betray Ginny."

It was true. Harry always found that a certain pair of silver, protuberant eyes was always resting on him. He was sure that Ginny noticed, but she didn't think too much of it. Ginny never would have believed that the great Harry Potter, the Chosen One, would fall for such an oddball than herself.

"Do you think it's better this way?"

Once the words registered in Harry's mind, of course he didn't think so. Love was the most powerful thing on the world- Albus Dumbledore had taught him that. But so was a friendship. He tried to picture the image in his mind- a day before their wedding day, getting ready for the big event. But then he thought about Ginny- she would be weeping and hurt.

"Either way, someone's going to get hurt."

"But who would you rather be married to?

This made Harry sigh. He honestly didn't know. His heart was with Luna right now, but Ginny's was on him as well. How was he to choose someone without the other getting hurt? After what seemed like a minute, he responded.

"I don't know."

Luna's most basic thoughts were to think he would rather be married to her. But in her deeper thoughts, she knew what Harry was thinking.

"Remember this?"

Luna took out a healthy, deep red rose. It had no thorns on it, but it looked age. Harry recognized this at once- the missing rose.

Last Valentine, Harry himself had grown 7 roses for Ginny as a present. Sent by an owl, the roses were delivered with the note-

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_As long as you keep loving me_

_I'll love you back too._

He also included that he had sent 7 roses- 7 for good luck. But Ginny ended up counting six- she didn't make a fuss or anything, but decided it was worth showing him. Harry was a bit befuddled by this, but he just took another rose he grew and gave it to her.

"This flower doesn't belong to me"

Luna had stolen one, solitary rose from Ginny's valentine present. The nurtured and cared for the rose as if it was her baby son- and after all these days, it was still healthy.

"I know I can't keep it anymore."

Harry knew and understood this. He silently took the rose and set it beside him. He knew the guilt Luna must have felt when she kept this. But it didn't matter.

"Are you mad?"

Harry couldn't help a small smile form on his face.

"No. I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

In truth, he was glad she had taken that flower. It reminded him that Luna had definitely loved him before. His left hand was still clasped within hers, and his right was resting on top of the rose.

"Will we still love each other?"

_Can I still love you?_

"Of course, Luna… though it would never be the same…"

"Will we still be friends?"

_Will we be able to hold our friendship strong?_

"Always."

And with that, they embraced each other. This would be the final reminded that they can't be with each other. Even though Harry would be married to Ginny in a days time, he would always have a love for Luna that would never be extinguished.

Thoughts were whirring about and spinning in Luna's head. She was crying more than ever, but Harry didn't seem to mind. All she cared about right now was that Harry would still love her. The world around her disappeared, as her arms wrapped around his strong, warm body. Her head rest upon his shoulder, her tears dripping and falling on his back.

"Love you forever, Harry?"

"Love you forever, Luna."


End file.
